Royally Screwed
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma asks Regina to keep her crown on while they celebrate her birthday
1. Chapter 1

Regina's little gold birthday crown sat a bit crooked, but looked adorable even though it was made of plastic and intended for a small child. Henry had crowned her as soon as she got home. Henry ushered her into the kitchen where her favorite: red velvet cake, was presented along with her gift from Henry. (A subscription to Martha Stewart Living)

Emma wasn't sure how many candles to put on Regina's cake, and didn't dare ask. So she settled on 10-just enough to give it a little razzle-dazzle. When questioned, Emma and Henry insisted they made the cake. Technically it was true. Emma and Henry had participated in the making of the cake by purchasing it from Granny.

After cake and tea, and Henry's good night, Emma joined Regina in the study where she quietly sipped cider and stared into her fire.

"I'm ready for my gift now," Regina looked up as Emma entered, patting her lap. Alcohol never seemed to make Regina drunk, just wondrously and unbelievably horny.

"I baked you a cake. What more could you possibly want from me?" Emma teased, creeping forward and snatching the glass of cider from Regina's hand stealing a sip, and lowering herself onto her lap with a swish of her hips.

Regina leaned close, lips almost grazing Emma's ear but not quite. Her eyes hooded from alcohol and lust, she whispered, "Sex."

"Then I have a surprise for you tonight. Also, I might have given Henry a pair of earplugs and told him if he wore them to bed it would enhance his dreams," Emma sheepishly admitted.

"Why? We're always quiet when we…" Regina trailed off.

"Yeah, too quiet," Emma sighed in discontent.

Emma was shocked to discover that for all of Regina's sexy bravado, swagger and provocative flirting, she was actually quite submissive between the sheets. She never voiced her enjoyment in more than a breathless gasp. Regina was fire and ice. Not that Emma minded it was just sometimes she worried about her.

They had never talked about it, but on occasion when Emma was making love to Regina, a particular kiss would revive an old memory and Regina would bite her lip to keep from crying out. She'd flinch at a touch or elicit a mournful shudder. Emma had glimpsed the flash of pain in dark eyes before they squeezed shut, and would mentally note to not do it again. Regina never pushed her away or asked her to stop, in fact quite the opposite. She'd draw their lips together and kiss her in reassurance, smiling to uncloud any lingering doubt. Emma accepted it and would continue until Regina hummed and quivered with pleasure once more. The buried hurt didn't go unseen. It was as though Regina wanted to ask for things, but didn't know how. Emma wasn't a strong enough communicator to figure out how to make it okay. Emma could see Regina's frustrated want smeared across her face as blatant as lipstick.

Tonight was all about Regina, and Emma intended to fulfill some of her unvoiced fantasies even though she was making a guess at what she wanted.

"I'll be your personal wish granter tonight," Emma murmured, sinking more firmly into Regina's lap.

"But this-," Emma wiggled the little crown playfully and clasped her hands around Regina's neck. She slowly moved in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched she pulled back with a devilish smirk, "stays on."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Upstairs, Emma left Regina sitting naked on her knees in the middle of the bed. Emma knew Regina was probably getting impatient. When she'd told her she'd be right back, Regina fussed with the little crown on her head, readjusting it, but she did as asked and left it in place.

Emma re-entered the room, careful to hide the item she was holding behind her back so Regina couldn't see. When she wasn't looking she carefully dropped it and nudged it underneath the bed to save for later. In the other hand, she held up an extra little tub of butter cream frosting. (Granny had given it to her to 'touch up' the cake, but Emma hadn't missed her lascivious wink.)

Emma knew surprises made Regina nervous and that her birthday put her on edge. Hopefully, she'd consumed enough alcohol to be able to relax and let go a little bit. The tension rolled off of Regina in waves. Emma quickly stripped down and kneeled on the bed to face her. She dipped her finger in the frosting and held it out. Regina hesitated for only a moment before raising an eyebrow and sucking Emma's covered finger between her lips. It was going to be a good night judging by the way Regina swirled her tongue around the tip.

Emma took another dip of frosting and held it out, but just before Regina could suck it off, Emma quickly pulled her finger away and put it in her own mouth. Emma smirked in victory, and Regina pouted for a moment before Emma drew near and let Regina kiss the frosting from her lips and tongue.

"Are you feeling a bit adventurous tonight?"

Regina nodded in response, as Emma guided her down until she reclined on her elbows. Emma drew a buttercream heart on her stomach and bent forward to trace the pattern with her tongue. When that gesture was met was signs of approval, Emma next delivered a little dollop of white fluff to each of Regina's nipples. She arched in delight and watched intently as Emma slowly sucked and teased each one.

Regina took a dip of frosting of her own. She smeared it down Emma's chest, and smoothly pulled her by the waist until she was in line for Regina to lick a firm trail back up her chest. The wetness left from the heat of her laving tongue quickly cooled as it evaporated causing Emma to shiver in pleasure.

"Hmm, hold on for a second before we get carried away I have another gift for you," Emma scrambled off the bed, and grabbed the box she had hidden. Emma felt her heart beat double time. When purchasing the toy online she must have looked at 100 different dildos and harnesses to find the perfect one. If anyone went through her search history at the Sheriff's office they'd be in for quite a shock (or treat).

It turned out, that in her online shopping induced excitement she didn't pay attention to the actual dimensions listed for the dildo and only gauged its size by the picture. The actual cock was huge. She felt a brief wave of buyer's remorse. She was fairly sure she'd been reading Regina's cues right, and this was something she wanted even if she hadn't asked for it outright... She was still afraid she might freak out over it, or become intimidated. Emma was simply trying to make a special birthday memory, and judging by the thickness alone this was definitely a memory Regina wouldn't soon forget. In fact, she'd probably remember in vivid detail every time she sat down for the next week.

Emma shyly placed the toy between them on the bed, while Regina looked on, stumped by what could be inside. Regina wasted no time in lifting the lid and then just stared at the toy, already saddled up in the accompanying harness. Emma had already done the hard part and wrestled it out of the molded plastic package, and washed it to kill the fresh silicone smell. She wanted to make sure it was locked and loaded and all systems were 'go'. Nothing could kill a mood faster than having to pause for arduous strap-on assembly difficulties.

When Regina zoned in on the item, she stared for a minute and cocked her head, made no move to touch it.

"Um…so I thought…do you like it?" Emma's face flushed in embarrassment. She held her breath waiting for Regina to respond. If Regina didn't want it, they still had half a tub of frosting as a contingency plan.

"I've never…" Regina started and trailed off.

"Me either, but I'm sure it's a vertical learning curve. I'll do my best to please, just let me put it on," Emma took the toy of the box and held it up, fiddling with the straps.

"Oh," Regina sounded startled and disappointed all at once.

"It's too big isn't it?" Emma tried to close her hand around it and frowned.

"No…I was hoping…" Regina looked down, and plucked listlessly at the bedspread.

"What? Please tell me. I'll do anything you want," Emma sounded a bit more desperate and strained then intended, but maybe now Regina would finally open up.

"I was hoping…" Regina started again with a bit more confidence, "that it was for me to wear."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma tried to suppress her surprise. Even though she was taken off guard she didn't want to hesitate, "yeah, okay, um… sure."

She cringed at the words coming out of her mouth even as she was saying them. Your girlfriend's only birthday wish is to bang you with a huge dildo and your response is 'sure.' No wonder Regina doesn't often open up and share. She pondered Regina's request and realized some things were starting to make sense. Regina, so tightly controlled in her day to day, giving that up was her way to display intimacy. Tonight she wanted to dominate.

Emma handed Regina the toy like she was presenting Christmas dinner. Regina wordlessly took it and tested the weight, looking it over. Emma sat back and watched as Regina got up and lifted each of her elegant legs to step through the harness and pull it up around her hips. She paused, fastening and tightening it just so.

"Will you get me ready for you, dear?" Regina asked, her voice low, a mischievous smile on her lips. She reached for the forgotten tub of frosting and smeared some onto the tip of the dildo, presenting it to Emma and making her request clear.

Emma scooted to the edge of the bed and eagerly began to lick and suck the cock, wetting it with saliva. Regina watched silently, as Emma turned her wide eyes up to meet Regina's. She pulled it out and Emma lay down on her back, spreading her legs. She was always ready for Regina, and the anticipation was driving her mad. Regina gracefully positioned herself between Emma's legs and began to slowly and tortuously rub the tip of the cock against Emma's sex. She dipped it ever so slightly into her wetness bringing it up to spread the arousal over her clit, the smooth silicone gliding effortlessly through her folds.

"Relax," Regina purred, bringing her hands to Emma's thighs and spreading legs even wider. Emma felt vulnerable and open, as she did as told and took a grounding deep breath.

Admiring the sight before her, Regina licked her own lips, and gently pushed the head of the cock into Emma.

"You can take it, don't worry," Regina said absently, distracted by her task as she worked it in inch by inch. Emma felt herself stretching as she was invaded, her body protesting deliciously. She trusted Regina implicitly, but even still she'd never had anything like this before. Her body slowly accommodated, the walls of her pussy enveloping more and more as Regina slowly sunk in deeper.

Regina circled her hips and Emma reacted instantly, groaning in delight as every bit of her was filled. She was still teasing, fucking her at an agonizingly slow pace, but it was torture Emma could happily endure forever. She watched Regina's face, determined jaw and blissful serenity encapsulated her features. She suddenly lifted one of Emma's legs, changing the angle just so. The move caused Emma to dig her fingers into the tangled sheets as her body flooded with pleasure. Pulling her hips more forward and resting the Emma's ankle over her shoulder she got even deeper. Emma's mouth opened and closed as she panted and let out fitful gasps. Regina was all the way inside her, hitting Emma's back wall with every thrust.

Regina pulled out without warning, and Emma deflated and empty as she twisted and writhed on the bed. Regina's eyes bore a hard glint as she grabbed Emma's hips urging her up, and over onto her hands and knees. Emma's head spun from the quick transition, her legs unstable beneath her. From behind, Regina took her all over again. She ran her hands over the sheen of sweat shining on Emma's strained back muscles. Emma pushed her ass back into Regina as she pushed her hips forward. Emma's breasts bounced, as the bed creaked softly in time with the perfect push and pull of their bodies.

Sharp, shallow thrusts sent rivets of pronounced sensation through Emma. The muscles in Regina's ass clenched, as one hand held Emma's hip steady, the other tangled into her long hair, pulling like she was holding horse's reins. Emma loved every second. This position was perfectly hitting her g-spot and the more Regina got into it, losing control, humping her harder, pulling her hair, smacking Emma's ass cheeks, the more heat seared through Emma's body. Overwhelmed by it all, she felt her orgasm grip her, her body shaking, she couldn't hold herself up for a second longer on her arms weakened from passion. She flopped forward, the room spun and she didn't even hear her own scream until moments later when her mind caught back up with her senses like an echo.

Regina struggled with her own breathing as she slowed her thrusts and reluctantly pulled out. She rolled over next to Emma, lying on her back and staring at the phallus between her legs: ever ready, and covered in Emma's essence. Regina scanned her partner's body. Emma looked serene and sleepy, but Regina wasn't ready for it to end just yet. Leaning over to coax Emma back to the conscious world by peppering kisses against her sweaty temple, Emma looked up in a daze.

"On top now," Regina instructed simply, and Emma just nodded, rising as quickly as she could and straddling Regina's hips as she positioned herself over the toy. Looking down at Regina, sweaty from exertion and body humming with arousal, Emma hoped she could find the energy to please Regina. Sliding the toy between her legs she bore down, watching Regina's delighted face as she set a rhythm. Finding her second wind, she rode her effortlessly, Regina enjoyed Emma's beauty. Regina took Emma's right hand and directed it between her legs; Emma nodded in understanding as she rubbed her fingers over her own clit.

Emma felt her hips grabbed roughly, and looked down at Regina a bit confused. Regina held her in place, driving her own hips up at a breakneck pace, creating the most powerful vibration inside Emma. Pounding into her until she couldn't take it and climaxed, falling forward and landing on Regina's chest. Dragging herself up she kissed every bit of skin her mouth could reach, while Regina gasped in satisfaction and stroked her hair soothingly. Emma rolled off and landed once more on her back, where she tried to catch her breath.

Regina got up, making short work of removing the harness and then crawled back onto the bed, an urgent hunger burning in her eyes. She scrambled up Emma's body, knees coming to rest on either side of Emma's head.

"Please…finish me," Regina's voice went from soft to a commanding growl and Emma, amazed at her confidence, blindly sucked at hot, swollen wet flesh as Regina ground herself into her mouth. She gripped the headboard, her head lolling with pleasure. Coming with the loudest cry and hardest jerk Emma had ever witnessed. The little golden crown tumbled off her head and landed on the bed next to Emma's head. Riding out a few more aftershocks, Regina finally stilled and quieted, her limbs heavy and aching. She used the last of her energy to lift off of Emma and slide back down on the bed, pressing and wrapping her hot body around Emma.

"Happy birthday," Emma mustered weakly.

"Hmm, yes, dear…thank you for making my wish come true."

"You could not have possibly wished for…that?"

"I'll never tell," Regina murmured, drifting off as her breath evened out. Emma shook her head in disbelief; she caught sight of the crown on the edge of the bed. She picked it up and studied it, smiling as she stretched out; her body satisfied and sleepy. She placed the crown back on Regina's head, resting it in her fluffy mussed hair. Smoothing a wayward strand behind her ear, looking at her with reverence and love, 'My Queen' she murmured, taking a breath before closing her heavy eyelids. Unwittingly, her wish had come true too. Emma Swan had been resplendently, impressively, illustriously, royally screwed.


End file.
